Armed Forces of the UCSR
The Armed Forces of the UCSR were formed from the combined militaries of the Crimson Star Republic and the USSR during their unification. Since both nations had similar chain of command, operated under joint command in the Border Regions, and already had a unified air defence network, the integration was easier to complete. The military is directly subordinated to the President of the Union as the Chief Commander. It is divided into four branches. Equipment numbers and procurement plans are disclosed in a separate detailed spreadsheet, please refer to it whenever necessary or whenever the data below is insufficient Space forces The Space Forces constitute a vital instrument of defending the interests of the Union in space and protecting it from any agression from space. They include space assets of military nature, such as military orbiters and space stations, military satellites, including automated weapon platforms, and ground-based defences against space vehicles. 1st Space Army 10 Squadrons of MiG-105 spaceplanes (4 orbiters each) 5 Reserve Squadrons of MiG-105 (4 orbiters each) 5 Reserve Squadrons of Soyuz-PPK military spaceships (4 spaceships each) 1st Special Space Bombardment Squadron 30 R-36O orbital bombardment nuclear missiles LEO 2 VENGEANCE orbital bombardment nuclear missiles GSO 1st Space and Anti-Ballistic Missile Defence Army 12 53T6 endoatmospheric ABM interceptor regiments (12 missiles in each regiment) 8 51T6 Azov exoatmospheric ABM interceptor regiments (12 missiles in each regiment) 1 Special Interceptor Regiment (3 Beriev A-60 laser interception planes, 22 MiG-31D anti-satellite fighter-missile combos, 44 missiles in reserve) 1 Experimental Interception Regiment (Terra-2 and Terra-3 laser facilities) experimental testing range Central Space Command and Control Facility Reconaissance, targeting and military communication satellites of the UCSR: 4 Molniya satellites for military communications 10 Almaz satellites for reconaissance 5 US-KMO anti-ballistic missile system early warning satellites 10 US-P nuclear-powered passive naval targeting and positioning satellites 1 Don high-definition reconaissance satellite 4 IS-MU and 1 IS-MD killer satellites for use against LEO and GSO satellites respectively Airforce and air defense 37th Air Army (Strategic) 73rd Heavy Bomber Division: 50 Tu-22M5, 3 Tu-160PP jamming planes, 15 Il-78M tankers Rovno 79th Heavy Bomber Division: 50 Tu-22M5, 3 Tu-160PP jamming planes, 15 Il-78M tankers Vladimir 201st Guards Heavy Bomber Division: 60 CSB-01 (T-4MS), 40 Tu-160M, 3 Tu-160PP jamming planes, 30 Il-78M tankers Stasograd 220th Heavy Bomber Division: 60 CSB-01 (T-4MS), 40 Tu-160M, 3 Tu-160PP jamming planes, 20 Il-78M tankers Sarajevo 1 special AEW regiment (5 AEW Beriev A-50M) Stasograd, 1 mixed transport squadron (10 An-124, 2 An-225) Stasograd, 1 training and reallocation center (20 CSB-01, 20 Tu-160M, 10 Tu-22M5, 3 Il-78M) Vladimir, 10 dispersal airfields 16th Air Army 50 CF-01 (Su-50), 20 CF-02 (MiG-LFI), 100 MiG-31M, 50 Su-35BM, 5 Beriev A-50M AEW&C planes, 2 A-380 AEW&C planes, 25 CFB-01 (Su-54) fighter-bombers, 5 Il-78M tankers Vladimir 11th Air Army 50 CF-01 (Su-50), 50 MiG-31T, 50 MiG-31M, 3 Igla hypersonic interceptors, 20 MiG-35, 50 Su-35BM, 5 Beriev A-50M AEW&C planes, 2 A-380 AEW&C planes, 25 CFB-01 (Su-54) fighter-bombers, 5 Il-78M tankers Stasograd 35th Air Army 50 CF-01 (Su-50), 100 MiG-31M, 20 MiG-35, 50 Su-35BM, 5 Beriev A-50M AEW&C planes, 2 A-380 AEW&C planes, 25 CFB-01 (Su-54) fighter-bombers, 5 Il-78M tankers Sarajevo 36th Air Army 50 CF-01 (Su-50), 100 MiG-31M, 20 MiG-35, 35 Su-37, 5 Beriev A-50M AEW&C planes, 2 A-380 AEW&C planes, 5 Il-78M tankers Rovno 19th Air Army 50 CF-01 (Su-50), 100 MiG-31M, 20 MiG-35, 35 Su-37, 10 Beriev A-50M AEW&C planes Dubno, 1 training and reallocation center (all remaining fighters) Vladimir Frontal aviation (Aviation Regiments of 30x Su-39 and 30x Su-54 or Su-34, transport brigades with 10-20x helicopters) 100 CFB-01 (Su-54), 200 Su-34, 260 Su-39, 50 MiG-SKAT stealth UCAVs (additionally the Army fields 100 CAH-01 (Ka-58) 4th generation helicopters, 40 Mi-35, 250 Mi-28A, 50 Ka-50, 150 Mi-8MT, plus 80 Il-76MF, 40 An-72, 30 An-124, 240 Mi-26 and 450 Mi-8 as transport helicopters) Maritime patrol (8 Aviation Regiments of 40-45x Beriev A-40 and 4x Tu-142M3 heavy maritime patrol planes) 380 Beriev A-40, 32 Tu-142M3 Navy and naval aviation (only large formations listed) 1st Guards Order of the Crimson Banner Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Comrade Stanislav-class CVN, 1 Ural-class ELINT/SIGINT/C&C, 3 Anchar-class CGN, 4 Pr.21956 DDG, 2 Gorshkov class frigates, 3 Yasen-class SSN, 1 Type 888 replenishment ship, 2 Type 886 replenishment oilers, 1 Type 920 hospital ship Airwing: CVN - 38 CFN-01 (Su-53), 16 MiG SKAT, 4 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters, 4 An-71 AEW&C 2nd Guards Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Comrade Stanislav-class CVN, 3 Anchar-class CGN, 4 Pr.21956 DDG, 2 Gorshkov class frigates, 3 Yasen-class SSN, 1 Berezina-class replenishment ship, 2 Boris Chilikin-class replenishment oilers, 1 Ob-class hospital ship Airwing: CVN - 38 CFN-01 (Su-53), 16 MiG SKAT, 20 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters, 4 An-71 AEW&C 3rd Guards Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Ulyanovsk-class CVN, 2 Anchar-class CGN, 4 Pr.21956 DDG, 2 Gorshkov class frigates, 3 Yasen-class SSN, 1 Berezina-class replenishment ship, 2 Boris Chilikin-class replenishment oilers, 1 Ob-class hospital ship Airwing: CVN - 25 CFN-01 (Su-53), 15 MiG SKAT, 20 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters, 8 Yak-44E AEW&C 4th Guards Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Ulyanovsk-class CVN, 2 Anchar-class CGN, 4 Pr.21956 DDG, 2 Gorshkov class frigates, 3 Yasen-class SSN, 1 Berezina-class replenishment ship, 2 Boris Chilikin-class replenishment oilers, 1 Ob-class hospital ship Airwing: CVN - 25 Su-33, 20 MiG-29K, 20 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters, 8 Yak-44E AEW&C 5th Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Kuznetzov-class CV, 2 Anchar-class CGN, 4 Pr.21956 DDG, 2 Gorshkov class frigates, 2 Yasen-class SSN, 2 Boris Chilikin-class replenishment oilers Airwing: CV - 12 Su-33, 8 MiG-29K, 5 Su-39, 20 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters, 8 Yak-44E AEW&C 6th Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Kuznetzov-class CV, 2 Anchar-class CGN, 4 Udaloy-II class DDG, 2 Gorshkov class frigates, 2 Yasen-class SSN, 2 Boris Chilikin-class replenishment oilers Airwing: CV - 12 Su-33, 8 MiG-29K, 5 Su-39, 20 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters, 8 Yak-44E AEW&C 7th Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Mod.Kiev-class CV, 3 Udaloy-II class DDG, 4 Gorshkov class frigates, 1 Yasen-class SSN, 2 Boris Chilikin-class replenishment oilers Airwing: CV - 18 MiG-29K, 8 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters 8th Carrier Strike Group Ships: 1 Mod.Kiev-class CV, 3 Udaloy-II class DDG, 4 Gorshkov class frigates, 1 Yasen-class SSN, 2 Boris Chilikin-class replenishment oilers Airwing: CV - 18 MiG-29K, 8 Ka-27 family ASW helicopters 1st Amphibious Assault Group Ships: 1 Kherson-class LHD (3 Murena LCAC, 5 Serna FLC internally), 2 Type 071 Yuzhao-class LPDs (2x4 Murena LCAC, 2x2 Serna FLC internally), 5 Neustrashimy-class frigates Airwing: LHD - 12 Ka-29 assault helicopters, LPD - 2x4 Ka-29 assault helicopters Strategic submarine strike group 2 Pr.955 (re-made as 881) Borei-class SSGNs, 2 Pr.941UM Akula-class heavy SSGNs Various other amphibious assault groups, surface action groups, patrol groups, anti-submarine warfare groups Army 1st Guards Tank Army Guards TD, 2x Guards MD, 1x ADD, readiness level A AFVs: 400 T-95 tanks, 800 Black Eagle tanks, 300 BMP-3M, 400 BTR-90A Self-propelled Artillery: 48 TOS-1 Buratino heavy MRLS, 100 BM-30 Smerch heavy MRLS, 200 Coalition-SV, 40 Msta-S, 20 Pion, 40 Tyulpan, 30 Giatsint-S Air defence: '''24 S-500 theatre ABM/AD (96 long-range missiles), 10 tactical anti-air lasers on MAZ chassis, 32 S-500-B on MTZ Tor-M2 chassis, 32 S-500-C on Buk-MB chassis, 150 S-500-A on Pantsir-S1/Kamaz chassis, 50 Osa-AKM 2nd Tank Army TD, 2x Guards MD, 1x ADD, readiness level A '''AFVs: 600 Black Eagle tanks, 600 T-90S tanks, 300 BMP-3M, 400 BTR-90A Self-propelled Artillery: 48 TOS-1 Buratino heavy MRLS, 100 Coalition-SV, 100 Msta-S, 20 Pion, 40 Tyulpan, 30 Giatsint-S Air defence: '''24 S-400 theatre ABM/AD (96 long-range missiles), 32 Tor-M2, 32 Buk-MB, 150 Pantsir-S1, 50 Osa-AKM 3rd Tank Army TD, 2x MD, 1x ADD, readiness level A '''AFVs: 1200 T-90S tanks, 300 BMP-3M, 400 BTR-90A, Self-propelled Artillery: 100 BM-30 Smerch heavy MRLS, 40 Coalition-SV, 150 Msta-S, 20 Pion, 40 Tyulpan, 30 Giatsint-S Air defence: '''24 S-400 theatre ABM/AD (96 long-range missiles), 32 Tor-M2, 32 Buk-MB, 70 Pantsir-S1, 80 Tunguska-M1, 50 Osa-AKM 4th Tank Army TD, 2x MD, 1x ADD, readiness levels A to B '''AFVs: 900 T-90S tanks, 300 T-80UD tanks, 300 BMP-3M, 400 BTR-90A, Self-propelled Artillery: 100 BM-30 Smerch heavy MRLS, 50 Msta-S, 20 Pion, 40 Tyulpan, 30 Giatsint-S Air defence: '''24 S-400 theatre ABM/AD (96 long-range missiles), 32 Tor-M2, 32 Buk-MB, 80 Tunguska-M1, 50 Osa-AKM 10 VDV (Airborne) divisions (76th Guards, 106th, 119th, 135th, 79th, 83rd, 85th, 91st, 101st, 102nd), readiness levels A to C: '''AFVs: 100 T-95 tanks, 100 Black Eagle tanks, 100 T-90S tanks, 200 BMP-3M, 600 BTR-90A, 500 BMD-4 Self-propelled Artillery: 4 TOS-1 heavy MRLS, 40 BM-21V Grad air-dropped heavy MRLS, 100 Grom air-dropped MRLS on BMD-2/3 chassis, 300 Nona-S, 300 Sprut-SD Air defence: '''160 Buk-M1-2, 100 Pantsir-S1 (on BMD chassis), 120 Osa-AKM. 6x general standing Armies and fast-recruitment reserve formations, readiness levels B to C '''AFVs: 1200 T-80UD tanks, 500 BMP-3M, 1000 BTR-90A, 500 BTR-80A, 500 BTR-80M, Self-propelled Artillery: 100 BM-27 Uragan heavy MRLS, 100 Msta-S, 200 Nona-S, 120 Sprut-S Air defence: 196 S-300PMU-2 and S-300VM theater-wide AD, 200 Osa-AKM ' Strategic Land Missile Forces' (RVSN - Raketniye Voiska Strategicheskogo Naznacheniya) Mobile ballistic missile launchers: *12 brigades, Oka-U (216 launchers, 400 missiles) 500 km *10 brigades, Iskander-M (180 launchers, 500 missiles) 500 km *8 brigades, Tochka-U (144 launchers, 300 missiles) 185 km Mobile land cruise missile launchers: *40 RK-55 Relief (can use stocks of Kh-55, Kh-555, Kh-101) 5000-6000 km depending on missile used *4 Iskander-K GLCM (72 launchers, 100 missiles) 500 km Silo-based assets: 100 R-36 ICBMs, 60 R-12 ICBMs Category:CATO Nations Category:Old Continent Military Forces